Desire
by x. I Got You First .x
Summary: The Mirror of Erised has found it's way back to Hogwarts, and another mischievous pair of adventurers stumble across it in the dead of night. [One-Shot; completely Hogwarts AU.]


_A little one-shot AU that I couldn't take my mind off of after fiddling around with the question: "What would some other characters see in the Mirror or Erised?" So, yup, I had to write this down. Voilà!_

* * *

 **Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.**  
 _I show not your face but your heart's desire._

"What's this?" Tommy's gaze fell onto the tall mirror, it's silvery surface just barely reflecting the midnight light of the castle. "If I wanted to see a mirror, I'd head over to the bathrooms."

"Oh, it's not just any mirror," the other boy – Oliver – promised, ignoring the little joke that has long since become the ordinary. His fist unclenched and the heavy blanket previously covering the artifact flopped from his gasp to the stone floor. With a subtle intake of breath, Oliver stepped once over towards the object of his late-night excursion before looking back. "Well, don't just _stand_ there."

Slowly, Tommy followed his best friend down the few shallow steps.

"What's so special about it?" he questioned.

"Look at it," instructed Oliver. "Stand here and look at it. You'll see. You won't see yourself – _probably_."

That earned a raised eyebrow from the currently skeptical half of their best-friend-duo. He let out an amused puff of air, but strode forward anyway, stationing himself exactly where instructed. His brown eyes turned to the image, expecting to see his own reflection staring back at him and a laughing Oliver, so amused to know that anyone would fall for his prank. But none of that happened...

...because someone else _was_ staring back at him.

She had long hair, wavy and light brown, almost glistening with golden undertones. Her almond-coloured eyes looked him over with warmth – as warm as the dying embers of the Gryffindor dormitory's crackling fire. Smooth skin and sharp features made her seem royal; if a crown were added to the top of her head, it would not seem out of place. She looked stunning and so much at peace. She _was_ stunning, but Tommy knew this was just a grey-washed image of the real girl. In the image, she stepped forward and calmly laced her fingers in between his, as if she had done it countless times before and today it was no big deal. By his side, Tommy's fingers twitched in response like he was anticipating her touch out her in the real world, yet nothing was there save the cold and empty air.

"So? What do you see?" Oliver prompted, a hint of excitement in his voice.

How could Tommy respond to that? He couldn't just speak the truth: that he had his eyes on the image of his best friend's girlfriend as his own. It would drive a wedge through their friendship. He would not risk his best friend by admitting that his mind always lingered on her, on her name, her laugh, her smile. The outcome frightened him enough to hide the truth. _It was a passing thing_ , he continuously tried to convince himself. A little jealousy, a little crush, but _it will pass right on by_.

But, for some reason, the mirror was showing him her. And that reason could not just be a passing reason. Maybe it was the same reason as whatever made Tommy's heart skip a beat whenever she walked in through the Great Hall's entrance – when he'd be sitting near the middle of the table, when he'd turn his head just in time to catch her waltz confidently in under the archway, when he'd smile and she'd smile and that was that. _Friends_. Or maybe it was the same reason behind his loudly beating pulse whenever he saw her with _him_ – Oliver – harmlessly heading down the corridors hand-in-hand or curling up together on the red velvet couches of their common room. How many times had he wished he was there instead, feeling her pressed up against _his_ side? Maybe it was that same reason behind the fluttering warmth he felt – right in the middle of his chest – whenever he made her smile...

 _Her smile_.

It was Oliver's turn to lift his brows. The seconds failed to stall; instead, they relentlessly continued to beat on, heavily pressing their tempo onto the rest of the world.

"I, uh.." Tommy scrambled to find a reply to cover up his secret. His mom, he settled on eventually. "I see my mum," he lied."I guess I still miss her." And it was true: ever since the accident, he missed her more than he let on. Though, not enough for her image to be seen in between that golden frame.

Because there in the mirror, was Dinah Laurel Lance.

* * *

 _A/N: Ah, jealous!Tommy is fun to write! Anyway, that is a wrap. I definitely love this Arrowverse-Hogwarts AU, so I may write more in this universe, but as far as this one-shot is concerned... well, it's all done. Hope you enjoyed it! ;)_


End file.
